The overall goal of the UCLA Proteomics Center is to gain mechanistic and functional insights into cardiovascular disease through characterization of the core organelle constituents of the mitochondria and proteasome in normal and diseases myocardium. Additionally, molecular pathways that regulate these organelles will be delineated with the ultimate goal of identifying novel therapeutic targets. In specific Aim 1, a comprehensive set of analytical tools will be used to interrogate the dynamic nature of the pathways in the mitochondria including protein composition, protein interaction, post-translational modifications, protein trafficking and protein behavior.